RDJ
__FORCETOC__ RDJ is the former owner of the nGw and now continues to loiter in its back offices occasionally signing matches, hiring workers and generally being a drunken thorn in the side of the current ownership/ The Inception of the nGw After inheriting a substantial sum of money from his Uncle Marty, RDJ finally had the resources to realize his lifelong dream: running a professional wrestling promotion. What kind of man has such a dream you may ask? A lazy, irresponsible drunk, that's who. Thus the nGw was born to an abusive father who reeks of alcohol. What RDJ lacked in managerial aptitude, he more than made up for in enthusiasm and positive reinforcement for his subordinates. RDJ has a difficult time seeing anyone's flaws, which is admirable unless you happen to be trying to run a business. He has an especially soft spot for his nephew (and unpaid intern) Isaac Heartgrave (despite Isaac's absolute worthlessness). RDJ also recruited Dr. Summeroff , not only to be nGw's General Manager, but also should he one day overdo it with his liquid diet that it might be handy to have a doctor on the premises. As for wrestling knowledge, RDJ has been watching wrestling since he was a wee drunkard. While he may have one or two flaws and may not be what people would have wished for in a perfect boss, he has the heart for the business and genuinely wants to see the nGw and its talent succeed. Sober RDJ Following a poorly conceived handicap match alongside Summeroff against the spiteful Kodo Dragon RDJ abandoned his partner for a case of Schlitz, allowing Kodo to beat Summeroff within an inch of his life. To atone for his alcohol induced sins RDJ went completely dry. Unfortunately for the nGw off the sauce RDJ proved to be a sadistic and malevolent psychopath. He quickly turned the nGw on it's head with seemingly random firings and behavior that lead many on the roster down the path to mutiny! Falling back off the wagon Dr. Summeroff stepped up and managed to wrestle control from the evil sober-RDJ but it did not take long for many of the nGw workers and staff to ask if Summeroff's soft tyranny was really that much better. Lead by Vince and Monica Stryfe a select few in the nGw hashed a plan to kick RDJ back off of the wagon to regain the nGw they once loved. Their plan worked and RDJ returned to his drunken ways with a new found ability to better control himself. However following a series of health issues RDJ had no other choice but to take a back seat and handed control to Summeroff. Although occasionally seen around the corridors of the Lister Arena and rare appearances his day to day involvement is now very limited. Current Position No one is really sure of the exact position RDJ holds within the nGw hierarchy but the same vagueness also shelters him from receiving a pink slip. Regardless of what job title he holds (or doesn't hold) RDJ apparently still has quite a bit of clout in the nGw, frequently hiring workers or signing matches without the consent or approval of Dr. Summeroff or Professor Erica Summeroff . While his occasional intrusions into the management of the promotion seem beniegn enough little thought has been given to whether he is simply enjoying his time in a less stressful position or whether he may have everyone fooled and the "harmless drunk" routine masks more ambitions intentions. Match History *Hump Night 2 - Kodo Dragon vs. RDJ & Dr. Summeroff- (Kodo pinned Summeroff) *Hump Night 4 - Full Roster Battle Royal - (8th man eliminated. Pinned by Ed Sweeton) *nGw Homecoming - RDJ vs. Dr. Summeroff - Lumberjack Match (Draw) Trivia *RDJ's favorite drink is a Captain & Coke. *RDJ's liver was replaced by one created with experimental nano machines. This "cyber-liver" allows him to process quantities of achohol which would kill a bull elephant let alone a 195 lb man. *On more than one occasion RDJ has appeared at nGw events in a giant foam Schlitz bottle costume. *When completely sober RDJ's personality is 180 degrees opposite of his "normal" intoxicated one leaving him perpetually angry, paranoid and vengeful. While the change in behavior is extreme all it takes to get him back to his happy go-lucky self is a single glass of hard alcohol. *Isaac Heartgrave is the son of RDJ's sister (who's name has not been revealed). Images Merchandise Category:Workers Category:IC Staff